


Tender But Passionate

by XFangHeartX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Kagome didn't know why she agreed to go to this party.





	Tender But Passionate

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome didn't know why she agreed to go to this party. The colorful lights hurt her eyes, the loud, thumping music gave her a headache, and worst of all, the smell of alcohol was in the air. She hated going to these kinds of things. She just wanted to spend a nice evening at home, watching TV and eating M&Ms, but Sango insisted she come along with her.  
  
She supposed that was partly her fault. Sango was her best friend, after all. She couldn't really say no to her. Plus, Sango figured maybe she needed to get out and have some fun, for a while. She even brought her boyfriend, Miroku, along, not to mention his best friend.  
  
As Kagome turned away from the snack table, she noticed him across the room, chatting with Miroku: a tall, imposing man with long, silvery-white locks that was tied up in a ponytail. He had on a red shirt with the words "BIG INU" in white letters, a pair of denim jeans that were torn at the knees, a pair of white Nike's shoes that were scuffed up and smudged, and a black leather jacket. His eyes were a bright golden yellow, and Kagome could see sharp fangs poking out from under his upper lip...not to mention those cute puppy ears at the top of his head.  
  
Inuyasha Taisho was just so goddamn attractive. It was like staring at something out of a painting. Everything about him was gorgeous. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like, grabbing all that luscious hair...and feeling those hard biceps. God, it looked like if he even flexed them, his jacket would tear open...and that ass. She had never seen anything look so hard and chiseled.  
  
Kagome swallowed as she looked back at her cup of fruit punch before she tilted her head back and drank, hoping it would cool down the heat that permeated in her belly. It seemed to have the desired effect for about 5 seconds...before she went right back to staring at the half-demon across the room.  
  
This wasn't really the first time she found herself daydreaming about him. The first time she saw him was at a Starbucks a couple of weeks back. He drove up on a motorcycle that morning and shook his hair after pulling off his helmet. That day, he was wearing a pair of those typical fingerless gloves that bikers wore. He came and picked up an egg, ham, and bagel sandwich as well as a cup of coffee with about a teaspoon of sugar and hardly any cream.  
  
Ever since then, she just couldn't stop thinking about him...and what's worse, she saw him more and more throughout those two weeks. Everywhere she went, it was like he had to be there, too. It was almost as if he was following her...not in that creepy stalker kind of way, of course. It frustrated her to no end...and she couldn't even begin to count how many times she found herself alone at home, pleasuring herself as she pictured him in her mind's eye. Hell, she'd even dream about him and the next morning, she'd wake up with wet panties.  
  
But who was she kidding? There was no way Inuyasha would ever notice her. If he hadn't by now, what was the point?  
  
She glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was 11:42 PM. She sighed before she put her empty cup in the trash and grabbed her purse. She wasn't really having much fun, so she decided it was time to tell Sango she wanted to go home...but first, she had to find her.  
  
Just as Kagome was turning around to leave, she gasped as she suddenly bumps into the one hosting this party: Koga Ookami. He was wearing a white T-shirt, a brown coat with a faux fur collar and a pair of black jeans, as well as those brown pointy boots. He smirked at Kagome, his fangs glinting in the dark while he stared at her with deep blue eyes...which caused her to gulp as she backed away, slightly.  
  
Kagome had known Koga for quite some time, now. He had been known to have quite a crush on her and there were times that they were on good terms with each other...but the only problem was Koga tended to be a bit overzealous. She had told him, time and time, again that she didn't really reciprocate his feelings, but alas, it seemed that whatever she told him just went right over his head. For some reason, though...she felt particularly uncomfortable around him, tonight.  
  
"Where you goin', Kagome?" Koga asked her in a husky voice...and almost instantly, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Uh...hi, Koga," Kagome replied. "Look...these kind of parties aren't for me. I'm just gonna have Sango take me home." She attempted to walk past him...but she gasped as she felt his hand on her shoulder, and suddenly, she went from uncomfortable to downright "Oh, god, someone get me outta here!".  
  
"What's your hurry?" asked Koga. "It's not even midnight, yet...the night's still young, Kagome."  
  
"Koga, please, I-I just wanna go home, okay?" Kagome asked, trying her damnedest not to panic. "Please, let me go."  
  
"I don't even get a kiss goodbye?" Koga asked as he leaned closer toward her with puckered lips, but Kagome grunted as she tried to push him back. Unfortunately, even though he was intoxicated, he only responded by grabbing her wrists and pushed back with more force than she could muster. Kagome gasped as she struggled against him, trying over and over to get him to stop, but he wouldn't relent.  
  
The next thing that happened, Kagome could've sworn it was like something out of one of her favorite romance novels. She was suddenly pulled out of Koga's grasp, and all she could see was black leather, and then there was the loud smack of a fist bashing against someone's jawbone, and the next thing she knew, Koga was lying on the destroyed snack table, chips, pretzels, and drinks spilled everywhere...especially on him.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened before she looked up to see her knight in shining armor: Inuyasha seething through his fangs as he glared at Koga, who groaned as he tried to stand up, but then, Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar of his coat and forced him up to his feet, his amber eyes taking on a deadly glow.  
  
"You listen here, asshole," he snarled. "Don't you EVER fucking touch her, again! You hear me?! When a girl says no, she means no! Now piss off!!" He then threw Koga back against the table. Onlookers stared with gaping mouths and wide eyes, but upon seeing Inuyasha's bitter glare, they quickly backed away. Soon, he turned to face Kagome, whose chocolate eyes met his amber ones...and though she tried so hard, she could only whimper as her eyes started to well up with tears. Before she knew it, she was suddenly pulled into his arms and she found herself fisting his shirt in her hands, her sobs muffled as she buried her face in his chest. His eyes softened and he squeezed her tightly, rubbing small circles on her back.  
  
"It's okay, baby..." he whispered. "It's all right..."  
  
Kagome sniffled, but she didn't dare pull away.  
  
"You wanna go home, don't you?"  
  
She furiously nodded her head.  
  
"Okay...come on, I'll take you home."  
  
Soon, he had his arm around her shoulder and they walked to the door. As they did, Sango suddenly ran up to them.  
  
"Kagome!" she cried. "What happened, are you all right?! I can't believe Koga did that!"  
  
"I'm just gonna go home, Sango, okay?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so sorry," Sango said as she put her hand on her shoulder. "I never should've made you come here!"  
  
"It's fine, Sango," Kagome assured. "I...I'm not mad at you. I...I just wanna go home and have a bath and...go to bed and forget this night ever happened."  
  
"...Okay..." Sango nodded before she looked at Inuyasha, who nodded his head at her before he opened the door and walked out with Kagome.  
  


XXX

The drive home was quiet. Kagome didn't say a single word and Inuyasha didn't speak, either. She looked down at her hands and she saw that she was still shaking.  
  
Soon, Inuyasha pulled up in front of the apartment building she lived in. He got out, first, then circled around the front and opened the passenger door, allowing her to step out. Her eyes were cast to the ground before she glanced up at Inuyasha, who gave her a small, gentle smile, which caused her to smile back...briefly, before she frowned, again.  
  
"...Thank you," she said.  
  
"It's no problem," Inuyasha replied as they walked to the gate, which Kagome opened with a key card before they both walked in, up the stairs, in front of her apartment door, which she unlocked before she prepared to head inside.  
  
"What a night, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say," Inuyasha said. "Listen...I'm sorry about what Koga did."  
  
"What are you apologizing for?" asked Kagome. "You're the one who saved me."  
  
"Yeah, but still," Inuyasha began, "you shouldn't have had to go through that. I saw him, last night, eyeballing you all night like you were a piece of fresh meat and it took everything I had not to punch him out for ogling at you like that and...when he finally grabbed you, I...I couldn't take it anymore and I knew I had to do something."  
  
Kagome smiled as she twirled a finger in her raven locks.  
  
"Well...I'm glad you did," she said, causing him to chuckle a bit.  
  
"Err...yeah," he muttered as he scratched the back of his head...but then his eyes met hers again. She sighed softly as she stared at those smoldering golden orbs of his...the way they glowed in the dark, gentle yet somewhat fiery...it made her heart skip.  
  
She blinked up at him, her hand over her chest and her lips parted slightly. He raised his hand, clawed fingertips delicately touching her cheek as he lightly tilted her head up. He lowered his head down...and soon, their lips touched. Kagome closed her eyes and tensed her shoulders, moaning softly in his mouth. She could feel his chest rumble as she pressed her hands up against it while he slowly wrapped his arms around hers.  
  
All too soon, they pulled away from each other...but then, as their eyes grew wide, they suddenly found themselves kissing again, only this time, it was much forceful...more passionate. Kagome panted as she felt Inuyasha's breath, hot and moist inside her mouth as his tongue curled and rolled about in hers. He pressed his hips up against her, and she grunted as she tried her damnedest not to moan so loudly when she felt his hard cock up against her womanhood. She found her fingers entangled in his hair as she straddled him, causing him to let out a heady growl as he licked the roof of her mouth.   
  
He soon pulled away and began to nip at the base of her jaw, causing her to moan as she fisted the back of his jacket, which she began to furiously pull off and then threw down on the floor...and he began to do the same to her shirt, which he vigorously unbuttoned and tossed to the floor with his jacket...and then his shirt went next, and as they stumbled to her bedroom, her bra followed, and then his jeans...and then her panties...and the final thing that was discarded was his boxers and their socks and shoes as Kagome shut her bedroom door.  
  


XXX

  
It was at 8 in the morning when Kagome's alarm clock went off, causing her to groan as she reached her finger over and pressed the snooze button...but as she shifted, she found herself staring at the sleeping face of Inuyasha. Her eyes shot wide open, at first preparing to scream...until she remembered what had transpired last night before she gave a quiet, relieved sigh and lied back down. Both of them were as bare as the day there were born with nothing to cover them but the bedsheets, which really only covered their lower halves.  
  
God, she didn't believe how much stamina he had. How long had they been going at it? Until 3...maybe 4 in the morning?  
  
Before she could contemplate on it further, he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his nose buried in her hair as he took in a deep inhale, drinking in her intoxicatingly sweet scent, and the ticklish feeling made her bite her lap in an attempt to keep herself from giggling.  
  
"Good morning..." she whispered.  
  
"Hey, baby," he whispered back as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Last night was so much fun..."  
  
"Yeah, it was...you know...I know you were staring at me at the party."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and her face turned all shades of red.  
  
"Y...you knew?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I knew," Inuyasha replied as he propped his hand up under his chin with a cocky little grin on his face that made him look so adorable. "And you wanna know what else? I was staring at you, too...and even when I saw you at Starbucks, I was staring...and I was thinking about you so much that I ended up having to go to my house and fucked myself off until my arm was about to fall right off my shoulder." He then pressed his head up against hers, causing her to giggle a little. "And I'm willing to bet...that you were doing the same thing while you thought about me...didn't you?"  
  
"...Maybe," Kagome replied with a cocky grin that mimicked his own, which caused him to chortle before he kissed her on the lips again, just for a moment before she pulled away. "So...I guess this means we're going out, now?"  
  
"...Only if you want us to," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"...Yes, please," Kagome smiled, warmly and lovingly.  
  
"Then we're going out," Inuyasha said, causing her to laugh as he pulled her into his embrace, once more.


End file.
